The Lies
by Hikari Chiyo
Summary: "Dia pembohong. Semua yang ada padanya adalah bencana. Aku membencinya. Tapi aku TIDAK PERNAH BISA menghilangkannya dari pikiranku." -Namikaze Naruto./ "Aku pembohong. Namikaze adalah kutukan sekaligus hadiah bagiku. Beberapa dari mereka membuatku sengsara dan beberapa lagi membuatku merasa berharga." -Haruno Sakura/ Warn: OOC, OC, Crack Pair, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, M not lemon.
1. Prolog

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Never own the character but I own the story**

 **I warn you the plot on this story have the almost same plot with Naver Webtoon Comic - Ecstasy Heart by SilentMaru (If you mind to read, just read webtoon english)**

 **Please check Ecstasy Heart before read this so you will find the difference.**

 **Enjoy it and give your review below. Thank You.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Jangan tanyakan usia karena itu hal yang membuatku merasa kesempatanku untuk bahagia semakin sedikit. Aku melakukan banyak kebohongan dalam hidupku. Aku membohongi satu-satunya orang yang telah lama menjadi suar hidupku. Aku membiarkannya berspekulasi bahwa aku orang yang jahat dan egois.

Aku banyak berbohong. Itu benar. Tapi aku melakukannya dengan berharap dia akan bahagia.

Aku banyak berbohong. Hanya jika orang yang aku bohongi bernama Namikaze Naruto.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Aku benci kebohongan. Dan sampai kapanpun itu adalah hal yang hina dimataku. Dia banyak berbohong. Dan aku membenci kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

Dia menjadikanku bidak permainan dan mencampuradukkan perasaannya dengan sikap egoisnya.

Cih! Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku mual. Sialnya, aku harus terjebak banyak hal dengan dia. Manusia yang keberadaannya selalu kuhindari.

Dia yang namanya tidak ingin kusebut. Tapi aku hanya ingin kalian tau. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Wanita pemaksa yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE LIES**

.

.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu tidak pulang ke rumah? Apa dia tidak merindukanku?"tanya bocah cilik berambut pirang. Minato hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala putranya.

"Tentu saja ibu merindukanmu. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan ibu agak menjauh."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu ibu, Ayah... "rengek Naruto.

"Ibumu sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup berat. Jika tiba waktunya, ibu akan pulang. Kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ibu. Ne?"

"Tapi kapan?"

Minato terdiam. Pertanyaan yang sulit. Dia juga tidak tau kapan Kushina akan selesai dengan segala 'urusan'nya di Tokyo. Dia pun sangat merindukan sosok wanita berambut merah itu. Istrinya. Wanita yang telah memberikan banyak kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Ayah tidak tau, Naruto."

Bocah pirang berusia 6 tahun itu menangis. Matanya menatap gerbang kayu rumahnya dengan mata yang sendu. Dia ingin keluarga yang lengkap. Kalau sang ibu pergi jauh begini, bagaimana dia mengatasinya?

"Masuklah. Nanti kau demam. Kita akan menelpon ibu besok pagi, ne?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin membantah karena ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya. Segera.

.

000

.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku kau tetap akan kembali apapun situasinya."_

 _"Aku berjanji."_

 _"Berjanjilah untuk terus menjaganya apapun yang terjadi."_

 _"Aku berjanji." Wanita bernetra ungu itu menatap suaminya dengan khawatir. "Tapi Minato... Aku takut. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Ayah."_

 _"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Ingat baik-baik hal ini dan semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _._

 _._

"Bibi Kushina?"

Wanita berambut merah itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Netra lavendernya menatap sosok gadis mungil dengan perban yang memenuhi kepalanya. Kenyataan kejam yang menimpa gadis itu tidak sepatutnya terjadi.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Sakura ingin bermain di luar. Apa boleh?"

"Dokter mengatakan apa padamu kemarin?"

"Tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur sampai aku tidak merasa pusing ketika berjalan."

"Anak pintar. Dan apa artinya itu Sakura?"

"Aku tidak boleh bermain di luar sampai aku bisa berjalan tanpa pusing dan jatuh."

Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk gadis mungil di hadapannya. Matanya menerawang menembus waktu. Teringat akan kedua sahabatnya yang meninggal terbunuh dan nasib yang akan diterima gadis kecil dalam pelukannya. Tentang bagaimana dia harus meninggalkan putra kecilnya beserta suaminya demi menyelamatkan masa kecil gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bibi akan menemanimu sampai kapanpun. Bibi akan terus bersamamu dalam kondisi apapun. Termasuk bermain sekalipun kau hanya boleh berada di tempat tidur."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sedih sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Diam-diam merasakan iri pada burung yang bebas terbang dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain.

.

ooo

.

"Paman, apa Paman bisa mengantarkanku kepada Ibu?"

Kakashi yang semula asyik membaca buku menoleh ke arah keponakannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Memangnya Ayahmu tidak pernah mengajakmu menemui Ibumu?"

"Ayah hanya mengatakan kalau aku hanya perlu diam dan menunggu ibu. Aku sangat merindukan Ibu Paman. Apa tidak bisa Ibu di sini saja? Ibu memiliki kepentingan apa sampai meninggalkanku selama berbulan-bulan Paman?"

Pria berambut keperakan itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan meletakkan bukunya. Dia harus berbicara banyak pada Kakak iparnya perihal Kushina dan membiarkan Naruto sesekali berkunjung. Dengan melakukan ini, sama saja dia membuka kesempatan untuk semakin menjauhkan Naruto dari keluarganya. Dalam hal ini, Ibunya.

"Paman akan mengantarkanmu. Tapi kau jangan menceritakannya pada Ayahmu dulu. Biar Paman yang mengatakannya dan hanya sebentar saja. Bagaimana?"

"Oke."

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto. Pria itu mendengus lelah sebelum menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke ruang kerja Kakak Iparnya. Membicarakan soal Kushina. Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Naruto menemui sang ibu.

.

.

Bocah kuning itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika perjalanan singkat menggunakan kereta menyuguhkan pemandangan indah baginya. Selain itu, dia tidak mampu menahan kegembiraan karena tak lama lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sang Ibu.

"Jadi, kau senang Naruto?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja Paman. Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

Kakashi mengangguk dan menepuk bahu keponakannya itu. "Kau harus bersikap baik. Dan ingat, kita tidak bisa berkunjung lama, ne?"

"Kita tidak akan membawa ibu pulang, Paman?"

"Ibu masih ada keperluan di sana. Dan kau harus bersikap baik. Mengerti? Jangan manja dan membuat ibumu menangis."

"Baik."

Stasiun tujuan mereka telah di depan mata. Kakashi mempersiapkan bocah pirang yang terlihat terlampau antusias karena akan bertemu dengan ibunya. Pria berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum sedih dan menggandeng Naruto turun dari kereta.

"Hati-hati. Sampai di sini kita akan naik taksi dan menemui ibumu."

" _Hai_."

Taksi kuning yang dipesan oleh Kakashi membelah jalanan Tokyo dengan lambat. Membiarkan kedua orang itu menikmati hirup pikuk kehidupan metropolitan khas Ibu Kota negri matahari terbit itu. Sinar matahari yang terik seolah tidak menghentikan kerumunan lalu lalang itu. Hingga tiba saatnya taksi berhenti dan mata Naruto membulat dengan binar bahagia. Mereka telah sampai.

"Antarkan aku pada Ibu, Paman. Cepat-cepat."

Naruto melompat keluar dan terus bergerak seolah tidak ada waktu lagi sampai tubuh mungilnya mampu meraih pelukan sang Bunda. Kakashi mengangguk dan menggandeng bocah cilik itu.

"Nah, jika kau lihat ini... Itu namanya Tenis. Olahraga yang dulu sering Bibi mainkan."

Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa ruang pendengaran Naruto. Bocah itu langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Namun langkah bocah pirang itu berhenti ketika melihat sang ibu tengah memeluk bocah cilik lain seumurannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"TIDAK ADIL!"teriak Naruto yang langsung membuat Kushina berhenti memeluk Sakura.

"Ibu disini dan memeluk dia! Ibu tidak pulang ke rumah karena dia!"

"Naruto..."

"IBU TIDAK SAYANG PADAKU!"

"Naruto...bukan begitu sayang. Ibu..."

"Aku benci kau!" Naruto mendorong Sakura hingga gadis cilik itu jatuh tersungkur. Sakura hanya meringis pelan dan memperbaiki letak duduknya.

"Apa salahku?"

"Kau merebut ibuku. Kau membuat ibuku tidak pulang. Kau membuatku marah."

"Ano... Aku minta maaf. Kalau apa yang kulakukan membuatmu terluka. Aku hanya ingin meminjam ibumu sebentar."

"Maaf tidak akan membuatku memaafkanmu."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan. Menemukan majalah olahraga yang menampilkan pertandingan tennis. Olahraga yang paling

"Kita bertanding tennis. 10 tahun lagi. Kalau aku menang, kau harus meninggalkan keluargaku. Kau mengerti? Saat ini aku bisa berbagi Ibu. Tapi aku ingin Ibu pulang dan bukan tinggal di tempat ini."

"Baiklah. Pertandingannya 10 tahun lagi. Tapi berjanjilah setelah itu kita berteman."ujar Sakura dengan senyum.

Naruto mendengus dan menatap ke arah ibunya. Dia harus menang untuk menjauhkan Sakura selamanya dari hidupnya. Jika dia kalah, Sakura akan mengambil segalanya darinya. Mungkin tidak hanya ibunya. Tapi kehidupannya.

"Baik, terserah saja."

Kedua bocah itu saling berjabat tangan. Sebuah perjanjian telah dibuat. Sebuah janji telah terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang mereka tidak tau. Segalanya bisa berubah dalam 10 tahun.

Hidup, dan juga hati. Siapa yang tau dengan semua itu? Dan disinilah kisah mereka dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Olaa minna. Jumpa lagi dengan Chiyo. Nani? Cerita baru lagi? Dan gimana sama kelanjutan "Dancing with the star" nya? Tenang, masih lanjut kok. Saya cuma lagi bingung gimana nulis puncak konfliknya. Soalnya masalah mereka udah pada di ujung. Dari pada bikin kalian gantung, saya lebih memilih untuk hiatus sementara.**

 **Kenapa memilih bikin fanfic Naruto dengan plot salah satu komik webtoon? Oke, ini ada penjelasannya. Saya suka banget sama cerita Ecstasy Heart webtoon punya SilentMaru. Dan berhubung saya nggak tau gimana caranya ngasih tau authornya kalau saya terinspirasi dari cerita ini, saya langsung cus aja bikin. (Jangan ditiru ya).**

 **Oke, yang penting creditnya udah saya tulis ya. Yang pasti cerita ini akan saya sajikan berbeda. Ini cuma prolog aja. Jangan terlalu dipikir serius. Oke? Dan berhubung cerita di webtoon sudah tamat, saya bikin endingnya jelas berbeda.**

 **Semoga masih banyak yang nunggu cerita dari Chiyo. Dan ditunggu review kalian. Kalau banyak yang review, minggu depan saya up chap 1 yang sesungguhnya.**


	2. Chapter 1, She's a curse, yes she know

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto,**

 **Ecstasy Hearts belong to Silent Maru.**

 **Enjoy the story and give your review below.**

 **Thank You. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kita bertanding tennis. 10 tahun lagi. Kalau aku menang, kau harus meninggalkan keluargaku. Kau mengerti? Saat ini aku bisa berbagi Ibu. Tapi aku ingin Ibu pulang dan bukan tinggal di tempat ini."/ "Baiklah. Pertandingannya 10 tahun lagi. Tapi berjanjilah setelah itu kita berteman."ujar Sakura dengan senyum./ Naruto mendengus dan menatap ke arah ibunya. Dia harus menang untuk menjauhkan Sakura selamanya dari hidupnya. Jika dia kalah, Sakura akan mengambil segalanya darinya. Mungkin tidak hanya ibunya. Tapi kehidupannya./ "Baik, terserah saja."/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. She's a curse, yes she know**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat seluruh mata tidak berkedip menatapnya itu tengah melihat _headline_ suatu majalah _fashion_ ternama. Nama yang tertera membuatnya berdecak senang.

"Namikaze, uh? _Sexy_."gumamnya lirih sembari mengagumi gambar pahatan indah pria yang ada di sana. Pria berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir serupa 3 pasang garis yang terlihat bagaikan kumis kucing. Siapapun yang melihat pasti ingin menelusuri tanda lahir yang unik itu. Dan lagi... perut _eight pack_ yang menggoda itu...

Ah, sebenarnya ada satu bagian lagi yang sangat sulit disadari orang lain jika melihat tubuh pria itu. Dan hanya gadis merah muda itu yang tau dimana letak tanda lahir istimewa yang selalu ingin dilihatnya lagi dan lagi. Tanda lahir yang berbentuk rubah tepat di atas pinggang sebelah kiri pria itu. Tanda itu tidak pernah menjadi perhatian orang lain. Tidak kecuali dirinya.

"Siapa yang menduga ketika kecil pria ini benar-benar membosankan?"gumam gadis itu dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat Selamat Datang di Tokyo, kita telah mendarat di Bandar Udara International Narita. Kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk tetap duduk hingga pesawat ini benar-benar berhenti..." Suara pramugari yang langsung mengusik lamunan gadis merah muda itu terhadap masa lalunya.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum. Dia telah sampai. Setelah beberapa tahun memutuskan pergi.

" _Yatta_... Maafkan aku sampai menunda pertandingan terlalu lama, Naruto. 2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, ne? Semoga kau masih bisa diajak bertanding."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Oi, Menma! Dengarkan Ibu dan jangan buat kekacauan! Haish!"teriak Naruto sembari terus mengejar adiknya yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu. Menma tergelak dan melangkah lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Menma! Kembalikan raketku! Demi Tuhan kalau aku berhasil menangkapmu aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa menonton TV selama 1 bulan."gerutu Naruto lebih keras.

"Onii-chan terlalu sering bermain dengan raket ini sampai mengabaikan permintaanku. Raket ini kusita sampai Onii-chan membiarkanku menang dalam sepak bola secara adil."

"Ya! Menma!"

"Onii-chan tidak akan menang dariku."

Naruto mengerang dan berlari mengejar adiknya. Bocah itu berlari dengan gesit. Pria kuning itu merutuki dirinya karena sudah lama dia tidak mengasah kemampuan larinya di atas _treadmil_. Dia bahkan tidak sempat berlatih karena jadwal pemotretannya yang luar biasa padat. Sial. Bahkan gadis itu sudah dijadwalkan pulang. Mereka sudah menunda 2 tahun untuk pertandingan. Dan jika ini tidak berhasil, dia harus menjadikan gadis itu teman. Sesuatu yang tidak disukai Naruto sama sekali.

"YA! MENMA!"

BRUK!

"Ittai!"

Naruto mengerang begitu terjatuh dan menabrak sesuatu yang... empuk?

"Ya... Mau sampai kapan kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di atas dadaku, mesum?"

 _Nani?_ Naruto bangkit dan terkejut dengan penampilan gadis berambut _rose gold_ dengan pakaian yang... nyaris telanjang? Oke, itu menyeramkan. Tapi bagaimana cara menggambarkan gadis yang tengah berpakaian minim di hadapannya?

Gadis itu mengenakan _tank top_ ketat berwarna hitam (walau Naruto sendiri tidak cukup yakin dengan makna ketat itu karena tanktop itu tertutupi oleh kaos), kaos longgar berwarna merah marun yang pada bagian bawahnya diikat. Naruto cukup yakin jika gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, pusar gadis itu akan terlihat. Kaos itu cukup longgar hingga bagian atasnya memperlihatkan sebelah bahu mulus gadis itu. Sialnya, kulit gadis itu mulus sekali. Celana jeans super seksi yang melekat sempurna pada paha gadis itu. Panjang celana jeans yang dikenakannya bahkan tidak sampai setengah pahanya. Gadis itu mengenakan anting-anting bulat dan lebar. Rambut sebahunya dikepang longgar dan topi hitam dengan tulisan ' _sexy_ ' yang menegaskan keseluruhan tampilan gadis itu.

" _Are?"_ Gadis itu terkikik. Luar biasa. Bahkan suara gadis itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto bangkit. Kenapa gadis itu punya suara yang _sexy_ juga?

Klik!

Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya. Wajah Naruto cukup menggemaskan saat ini. Pria itu memiliki banyak hal mengejutkan.

"Apa model sepertimu bisa berekspresi sebagus ini hanya karena mendarat di atas dada seorang gadis? _Are?_ Apa cup B bisa membuat wajahmu menggelikan seperti ini?"

Naruto mengerang. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu memotret wajah bodohnya dan.. dan... Kami-sama, dia bahkan mimisan.

"Hapus foto itu sekarang, Sakura!"

Sakura terkikik dan berdiri. Dengan sigap gadis itu menyimpan fotonya ke dalam emailnya dan membiarkan Naruto merebut ponselnya. Pria itu langsung menghapus foto itu dari galeri sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Percuma. Itu kenang-kenangan yang kubutuhkan setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah menyimpannya ke dalam dropbox dan kau tidak akan bisa membukanya."ejek Sakura.

"Sial!"

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau sudah mengumpat sampai seperti itu." Sakura menggeleng-geleng dengan kespresi berpura-pura sedih. "Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab pada pakaianku, Baka. Kau mengotorinya dengan darahmu karena otak mesummu itu."

"Nani?"

Sakura menunjuk noda darah di dadanya sembari tertawa. "Yare... Putra kesayangan Bibi Kushina bisa melakukan ini."godanya tanpa ampun.

"Jangan menggodanya, Sakura. Kau tau dia sudah cukup uring-uringan hari ini."sahut Kushina dengan senyum yang merekah. Tangannya membentang siap memeluk tubuh gadis yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Aku tau. Pasti karena kepulanganku kan?"

"Ding-dong. Kau benar. Dia sudah memarahi Menma setidaknya 5 kali pagi ini. Membuat Shion menangis sebanyak 3 kali. Dan membuat Minato harus memakai _headphone_ agar bisa konsentrasi memanggang roti."

"Menakutkan. Sepertinya aku sudah memberi efek buruk padanya."

"Tidak. Aku suka sekali kau datang. Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku rindu Bibi. Dan... Selamat pagi Bibi. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu. Kau masih cantik saja seperti dulu."

"Aku tau. Banyak sekali yang mengatakannya." Kushina menggiring Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kau bisa istirahat dulu. Masih _jet lag_ atau semacamnya?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau sudah konsultasi dengan Robert kan soal..."

"Bibi jangan khawatir. Mr. Dawson sudah menitipkan surat ini padaku. Dia memintaku langsung memberikannya pada Bibi begitu tiba di Jepang. Mr. Dawson tidak ingin Bibi menerornya dengan pertanyaan."

Gadis berambut _rose gold_ itu memberikan amplop putih polos ke tangan Kushina. "Pastikan hanya Bibi dan juga Paman Minato saja yang tau, ne?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tau Bibi kan?"

Sakura menghela nafas lega dan memeluk wanita berambut merah itu dengan sayang. "Aku beruntung bisa bertemu Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato."

Sementara dari jauh, Naruto menggeram. Kilasan balik masa kecilnya ketika Sakura membuat hubungan antara dia, ayahnya, dan juga ibunya mendadak 'dingin'. Tentang Sakura yang sering membuat ibunya menangis. Dan tentang kakeknya yang datang dan menyuarakan kebencian pada kedua orang tuanya. Hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura menatap tatanan kamar yang oleh Kushina memang diperuntukkan dirinya. Kamar itu bernuansa pink. Sakura masih ingat ketika Kushina mengajaknya pergi ke Konoha beberapa minggu setelah Naruto datang ke Tokyo dan mengamuk. Kamar itu hanya sempat ditempatinya setengah tahun sebelum pergi. Dan kondisi kamar itu masih tetap sama dengan yang terakhir dilihatnya.

"Ibu bahkan melarang Shion main di kamar ini."ujar bocah berambut merah yang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Ah... Kau pasti..."

"Menma. Namikaze Menma."

" _So desuka,_ Menma. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Kakakku membencimu. Dia banyak memajang fotomu dan mencoret-coretnya. Katanya kau sangat mengganggu ketenangan hidup. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu ketenangan. Yah... Kalau kau memiliki kembaran seperti Shion kau pasti akan mengerti bagaimana hidup tidak akan pernah tenang."

Sakura terkikik mendengar komentar penuh kejujuran itu. Dia tidak pernah tau Menma. Tapi pria cilik itu tidak terganggu dan malah mengajaknya bicara. Berlawanan dengan sikap sang kakak yang lebih senang mengenyahkan Sakura dari hidupnya. Dasar...

"Baiklah... Tapi aku tidak memiliki saudara jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya."

"Sungguh?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Menma mengangguk. "Kau terlihat sedang berbohong dan sedih. Padahal dari tadi kau tersenyum menggoda kakak dan juga ibu. Tapi yang kulihat kau ingin menangis. Kenapa tidak menangis saja?"

Deg!

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan menetralkan perasaan yang berkecamuk atas kata-kata polos bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Oi, Menma!"

Sakura dan Menma reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah gusar. Tidak suka memandang adiknya dekat dengan gadis yang tidak disukainya.

" _Nani?_ "

"Ibu memanggilmu."sahut Naruto dingin.

"Sebentar Naruto-nii." Menma berbalik ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum. "Lain kali cobalah untuk jujur. Tidak akan sakit kok."bisik bocah bermata biru itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Jangan main-main dengan adikku _pink_." Naruto berusaha mengingatkan.

"Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu, Naruto."

"Kau dan aku terikat dengan pertandingan. Tidak lebih. Setelah itu kau harus pergi dariku."

"Ne, kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Sakura?"tanya Minato setelah makan malam usai.

"Menjadi pengangguran sementara. Bermain tenis dengan Naruto. Aku tidak punya rencana apapun untuk saat ini Paman."

Minato mengangguk dan menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Aku melihat pertandinganmu dalam ajang tenis amatir internasional tahun lalu. Kau yakin tidak ingin menjadi pro?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Menma yang berebut mainan dengan Shion. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya bersama Naruto.

"Paman tau kondisiku. Bisa bermain 3 Set pertandingan tanpa pingsan sudah anugrah."

"Aku sudah membaca surat dari Robert. Aku harap kondisimu masih tetap baik sampai pertandinganmu dengan Naruto selesai. Setelah ini kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Jangan khawatir."

Minato mengangguk dan menatap prihatin pada gadis yang masih terlihat ceria di hadapanya. Kilasan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu bermain di kepalanya. Tepat ketika Kushina memantapkan diri untuk membawa Sakura pulang ke Konoha bersamanya.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Maafkan aku sudah menelantarkan kalian sampai seperti ini, Minato."bisik Kushina sembari memeluk suaminya._

 _"Kita harus bisa melewati semua ini, Kushina. Naruto masih kecil. Karenanya dia bertingkah konyol. Dia hanya belum mengerti."_

 _"Tapi dia jadi sulit diberitahu begini karenaku. Kalau saja sejak awal kita memberitahunya seara lebih dewasa..."_

 _"Sudahlah."_

 _Minato memeluk istrinya dan berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. "Tidak akan merubah masa lalu. Kita hanya harus lebih siap dan waspada."_

 _"Aku tidak ingin Ayah tau sekarang, Minato."_

 _"Kita akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."_

 _Kushina mengangguk dan kembali menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Menangisi nasib gadis mungil yang saat ini tengah terlelap bersama Naruto setelah berebut mainan. Gadis sekecil itu tidak seharusnya menerima tragedi seperti itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Kakashi menatap awas pada kakak perempuannya itu. Berita buruk baru saja diterima olehnya. Dan ini benar-benar tidak baik._

 _"Katakan saja permasalahannya, Kakashi. Kami siap mendengarkanmu."_

 _Pria berambut putih dan senantiasa memakai masker itu menghela nafas panjang._

 _"Ayah sudah tau ada seorang Haruno yang selamat saat itu. Kalau kau menyembunyikannya di rumah ini, akan sangat berbahaya."_

 _"Apa? Ba... bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku menduga Kak Mikoto yang menemukan ini pertama kali. Tokyo bukan kota kecil baginya sampai bisa mendapat informasi dari rumah sakit. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa sampai Ayah benar-benar berniat menghabisi gadis itu."_

 _"Tapi dia hanya anak kecil! Demi Tuhan!"_

 _"Dia pewaris Haruno satu-satunya, Kushina-nee."_

 _Kushina mengerang marah. Ini sudah keterlaluan._

 _"Kita terlahir sebagai pewaris Yakuza. Kita juga dididik berhati dingin. Dan kau tau Ayah tidak akan peduli dengan bagaimana seharusnya memperlakukan anak kecil. Ini hanya soal waktu."_

 _"Apa kau memiliki solusi, Kakashi?"tanya Minato sembari mengusap punggung istrinya._

 _"Kita bisa menempatkan Sakura pada pusat pengembangan anak dengan kemampuan khusus. Aku sudah membaca pemeriksaan Dokter dan Sakura bukan anak biasa. IQ nya 200 dan dia memiliki kemampuan analisis yang bagus. Lembaga itu dilindungi pemerintah. Jelas bukan ranah yang bisa diotak-atik Ayah semudah itu."_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _Kakashi mengangguk._

 _"Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku memiliki teman yang juga salah satu anak yang dibina di dalam lembaga itu. Aku sudah bertanya prosedur penerimaan anak dengan kemampuan khusus. Ini berkasnya."_

 _"Andai saja aku bisa merawatnya disini, Kakashi."gumam Minato sedih._

 _"Tragedi akan terulang, Minato-nii. Tidak akan baik. Jika ingin menyelamatkannya, kita harus menempatkannya pada tempat yang aman."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Flashback end_** _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Paman Minato?"usik Sakura.

Minato terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap gadis berparas mirip dengan istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku. Sampai mana tadi kau bercerita?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan program doktoralku, Paman."

"Oh, itu bagus. Kau masih 18 tahun tapi itu luar biasa, Sakura."

"Putramu juga luar biasa."

"Naruto?" Minato mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Dia suka kuliah dan sudah menyelesaikan kuliah di 5 jurusan tanpa kesulitan. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya tetap tertarik. Kecuali kegiatan modelingnya dan tenis. Entahlah..."

"Dia harus serius dalam tenis Paman. Kami memiliki pertandingan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Aku harap kalian menghentikan taruhan konyol masa kecil kalian itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak bisa Paman. Pertandingan ini satu-satunya alasan aku bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan ini kesempatanku untuk memberikan salam yang pantas padanya."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Yosh!"

Naruto tersenyum puas begitu sampai di rumahnya setelah berlari sejauh 10 km. Dia gila? Katakan saja seperti itu. Tapi berlari dengan perasaan kesal yang meluap sejak kemarin merupakan obat yang luar biasa. Lagipula dia bisa menghindar dari gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Kau terlambat untuk ukuran latihan pagi Naruto."ujar Sakura dengan suaranya yang seksi. Naruto bahkan harus mengumpat berkali-kali di hatinya karena tidak hanya suara gadis itu yang mengganggu tapi juga tampilan luar biasa gadis itu.

Topi putih, rambut diikat ekor kuda, memakai _piercing_ bukan anting seperti kemarin ketika datang, _tank top_ ketat berwarna merah muda, dan jeans pendek berwarna putih. Di kedua tangannya melingkar _handband_ berwarna hitam. Oh dan jangan lupakan raket tenis berwarna marun yang tengah digenggamnya. Kami-sama... Ini bahkan lebih seksi dari kemarin.

"Bisakah kau... berpakaian yang wajar selama di sini?"tanya Naruto marah. Pria kuning itu gusar. Tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang tersaji karena mampu membuatnya tidak berkata-kata.

"Kau ingin aku mengenakan mantel musim dingin di udara seterik ini? Yang benar saja!"

"Setidaknya pakai kaos atau sesuatu yang... Kami-sama! Kau menggelikan."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan melempar sebuah raket ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat. Ambil raket itu dan kita mulai latihan."

" _Nani?"_

"Lakukan saja, Naruto."

Pria itu berjalan ke arah lapangan tenis di belakang rumahnya. Di sana, Sakura sudah menunggu dengan wajah bosan. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan sudah menyiapkan sarapan di pinggir lapangan. Sementara Menma dan juga Shion sibuk berebut bola.

"Kau mengundang seluruh keluargaku?"tanya Naruto penuh curiga.

"Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina adalah orang yang mengerti tenis. Mereka bisa menjadi wasit yang objektif jika dibandingkan dengan hanya kita berdua."

"Ini bukan pertandingan, Sakura."

"Aku tau. Ini hanya latihan."

Naruto berdiri di satu sisi lapangan dan mengamati gadis itu berjalan. Sakura mengambil bola dan bersiap untuk melakukan _serve_.

"Siap?"tanya Minato memberi aba-aba. "1, 2, Mulai."

POK!

Sakura melakukan _serve_ yang diluar dugaan, nyaris tidak terpukul oleh Naruto. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Tubuh ringkihnya bisa memukul bola sampai seperti itu?

"15-love."

"Ayolah Naruto. Tidak lucu kalau kau hanya melihat. Kau sudah berlatih selama 12 tahun ini kan?"tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada raket yang dibawanya.

POK!

Sakura melakuakn _serve_ lagi. Bolanya terjangkau oleh Naruto. Pria itu membalas serangan sampai...

"30-love."

"Naruto..."bisik gemas Sakura. "Seriuslah. Kalau ini pertandingan sungguhan, kau tidak akan bisa mengusirku dari hidupmu, Baka."

"40-love."

Naruto nyaris melempar raketnya, marah. Apa-apaan ini semua? Kenapa dia bisa kalah dengan gadis ini?

"Fokus pada bolaku, Naruto." Sakura mengingatkan.

POK!

"Game. Sakura menang."

Naruto meletakkan raketnya dan mengambil botol minum yang sudah diulurkan Kushina padanya. Rasa kesal karena kalah 1 game dengan gadis itu membuatnya ingin marah. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sakura selama 12 tahun terakhir?

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin membuatnya tenang. Sakura membawa raket Naruto dan memaksa pria itu membawanya.

"Ayunkan raketmu seperti tadi."

Tak!

Naruto terkejut. ketika dia mengayunkan raketnya, Sakura menahannya dengan raket milik Sakura.

"Ayunkan lagi."

Tak!

"Lagi."

Tak!

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Itu tempo bolaku yang datang. Kecepatan dan juga kekuatannya."

" _Nani?_ "

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu, maka seriuslah. Kalau tidak, lupakan saja mimpimu."

"Dan kenapa kau memberitahuku tempo bolamu?"

"Aku bukan lawan yang picik. Aku ingin pertandingan yang menyenangkan. Terlepas dari apa yang kita pertaruhkan."

"Kau tau kita musuh kan, Sakura?"

" _I know. I know what you think about me. The most terrible part of your life. A curse and a monster. Whatever you think about me._ Tapi aku tau satu hal. Kita terikat dengan takdir."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh ketika meninggalkan Naruto berdiri mematung menatapnya. Sakura bahkan tidak terlihat peduli. Gadis itu asyik melerai Menma dan juga Shion yang bertengkar.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang bisa merubahnya sampai seperti itu?"bisik Naruto tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oi Minna. Jumpa lagi sama Chiyo. Sebelumnya, Chiyo mau ngucapin _doumo arigatou_ buat yang klik fav dan follow di cerita ini. Kalian luar biasa deh pokoknya. :)

Nah, buat yang udah baca cerita ini makasih. Kalian _awesome_ deh. Tapi akan lebih nyambung lagi kalau kalian baca cerita punya Kak SilentMaru yang judulnya Ecstasy Hearts. Kalian bakal tau seberapa sad cerita aslinya. Tapi ga baca juga gapapa kok. Nggak maksa. Saya cuma nggak suka dibilang plagiator pada endingnya. Buat kalian yang udah baca komik yang judulnya saya cantumin itu, kalian akan menemukan perbedaan yang cukup banyak dengan cerita ini. Bakal terasa beda kalau udah menginjak chap-chap berikutnya.

Oh ya, beda sama cerita saya yang Dancing With The Star, cerita ini saya ngetik langsung saya publish. Jadi alur mungkin aja berbeda sama kondisi yang saya rencanakan sebelumnya. Kalau Dancing With The Star itu cerita yang bikin saya riset banyak hal dulu sebelum bikin tiap chap. Terutama membangun konflik yang bakal pecah di Chap 14 dan 15. Wkwkwkwk... Penasaran ya? Sabar ya...

Tapi please buat penggemar NS dan SH yang baca Dancing With The Star dan mampir di sini, saya cuma mau bilang saya ga bakal ninggalin 2 couple ini di cerita itu. Yg NS lover bilang NS kurang banyak nggak sebanyak SH. Dan yang SH lover curhat kalau banyakan moment NS. Oke, itu bikin pusing. Ga mungkin kan ya dalam 1 chapter saya ngisi adegannya cinta-cintaan melulu. Dan jangan protes bilang kalau Sasuke banyak berkorban buat kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura. Eleh... Ini salah besar ya bosque. Dia tokoh yang saya amanatkan buat menyelesaikan konflik 2 keluarga. Bukan konfliknya Narusaku doang. Jadi, kalau kalian minta salah satu lebih banyak dari salah lain... lah kapan kelarnya konflik itu? Wkwkwk... Mereka bakal _sweet_ dalam moment tertentu. Udah segitu dulu aja cuap-cuap dari Chiyo. Makasih semuanya... Jaa matta ne. :)


	3. Chapter 2, Take Him to The Reality

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto,**

 **Ecstasy Hearts belong to Silent Maru.**

 **Enjoy the story and give your review below.**

 **Thank You. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Namikaze, uh? _Sexy_."/ "Hapus foto itu sekarang, Sakura!"/ "Kakakku membencimu. Dia banyak memajang fotomu dan mencoret-coretnya. Katanya kau sangat mengganggu ketenangan hidup..."/ "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"/ "Paman tau kondisiku. Bisa bermain 3 Set pertandingan tanpa pingsan sudah anugrah."/ "Dia harus serius dalam tenis Paman. Kami memiliki pertandingan yang harus diselesaikan."/ "Seriuslah. Kalau ini pertandingan sungguhan, kau tidak akan bisa mengusirku dari hidupmu, Baka."/ "Fokus pada bolaku, Naruto."/ "Dan kenapa kau memberitahuku tempo bolamu?"/ " _I know. I know what you think about me. The most terrible part of your life. A curse and a monster. Whatever you think about me._ Tapi aku tau satu hal. Kita terikat dengan takdir."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Take Him To The** **Reality**

 **.**

 _Perasaan takut menyergapnya. Ruangan gelap tempatnya berada membuatnya merasakan terror yang tidak menyenangkan._

 _"_ _Ibu..."bisiknya dengan tangis._

 _Tubuhnya penuh luka. Dia kelaparan. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya menolak untuk lari sekalipun dia memiliki kesempatan yang cukup banyak. Dia bukannya tidak bisa. Melainkan tidak mau._

 _"_ _Pergilah Naruto. Selamatkan dirimu. Paman-paman disini keji. Mereka akan memukulimu lagi."bisik bocah yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto menggeleng kuat._

 _"_ _Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, sosok bertubuh dempal mendatangi mereka. Pria itu terlihat geram melihat 2 bocah cilik yang sudah disekapnya beberapa minggu ini. Kedua bocah itu terlihat ketakutan ketika melihatnya mendekat._

 _"_ _Kau merencanakan kabur?!"bentak pria dempal itu dengan marah._

 _"_ _Ti...tidak paman..."bisik bocah itu dengan ketakutan._

 _"_ _Jangan bohong!"_

 _Brak!_

 _Pria itu melempar nampan ke arah sang bocah dan Naruto berusaha menahannya. Nampan berisi makanan yang lebih pantas diberikan pada babi itu mengenai tubuh Naruto. Bocah pirang itu menjerit merasakan sengatan nyeri di sepanjang punggungnya._

 _Brak!_

 _"_ _Jangan sakiti dia! Demi Tuhan jangan sakiti Naruto!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kring!

Naruto membuka matanya dan menahan terikan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Pria pirang itu mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia butuhkan dan menatap sekeliling dengan cemas. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Mimpi yang selalu hadir setiap kali pertengkarannya dengan Sakura terjadi.

Alasan lain kenapa dia membenci gadis itu.

Naruto tidak tau persis apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalunya. Kebanyakan orang akan melupakan masa kecil yang tidak penting kan? Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melupakan amarah yang meluap setiap kali melihat Sakura berada di dekatnya. Tubuhnya merasa nyeri setiap kali mimpi itu datang lagi. Kepalanya akan berdenyut nyeri. Seolah pukulan yang diterimanya dalam mimpi mengenai tubuhnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Soal mimpi yang selalu hadir itu, Naruto enggan menanyakan apapun pada ibunya. Wanita merah itu terlalu sibuk mengurus kedua adik kembarnya dan harus ditambah dengan segala kekhawatiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura. Gadis yang anehnya selalu membawa luka fisik maupun batin ketika kehadirannya muncul.

Sejujurnya jika dia mengingat masa kecilnya, tidak ada alasan yang cukup 'dewasa' untuk membenci gadis itu. Akan terasa konyol untuk pria seusianya untuk membenci seorang gadis hanya karena alasan gadis itu pernah membuat sang ibu meninggalkannya selama berbulan-bulan. Alasan yang sungguh tidak logis dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi tidak... setiap kali Sakura hadir dalam ruang pandangnya, luka tak kasat mata itu muncul lagi.

Naruto memandang jam bekernya yang terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Pria pirang itu mematikan alarmnya dan beranjak bangun dengan terhuyung. Dia ingat, terakhir kali dia mengalami hal ini adalah ketika Sakura resmi pergi dari hidupnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Hidupnya sudah cukup damai selama ini. Tapi masa itu sepertinya harus berakhir hari ini.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kupikir kau memilih mati di dalam kamarmu ketimbang menemuiku lagi."ujar Sakura riang seolah tengah membicarakan cuaca cerah di musim panas.

"Menarik. Lain kali aku harus mencobanya."ujar Naruto singkat dan hendak berbalik menuju kamarnya. Niatnya untuk mandi urung sudah.

"Hei, hei... Kau ini benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi pria kaku ya? Aku hanya bercanda, _Baka_. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandinya. Seingatku antrian mandinya tidak panjang. Lagipula aku sudah melakukan semua kepentinganku pagi ini."jelas Sakura sembari menahan tangan Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi. Pria pirang itu hanya menatap Sakura datar seolah apa yang diucapkan Sakura bukanlah hal yang penting.

" _Nani?_ Kau ingin aku saja yang memandikanmu?"tanya Sakura jahil.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan wanita mesum sepertimu."gumam Naruto sembari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Menghiraukan Sakura yang berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya yang panjang.

"Di Amerika hal seperti ini biasa terjadi. Lagipula, jangan salahkan siapapun yang langsung berubah mesum di depanmu, Naruto. Kau memiliki tubuh yang dapat menjanjikan kehangatan dimanapun itu."

Pria itu berbalik menatap Sakura dengan jengah. Telunjuknya diketukkan ke jidat lebar milik gadis musim semi itu. "Perbaiki dulu otakmu baru kau mengatakan hal yang masuk akal. Selama otakmu bercampur baur dengan kehidupan lamamu di Amerika, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ingin membuntal tubuhmu dengan _futon_ dan menguncimu di gudang. Ditiduri wanita kelaparan sepertimu benar-benar petaka."

"Hei jangan salahkan aku. Siapa suruh kau menjadi model? Banyak orang melihat bentuk tubuhmu yang bahkan bisa membuat nenek yang rabun kembali pulih penglihatannya."

"Dengan sangat terpaksa aku juga harus mengingatkan kalau aku tidak pernah menandatangani kontrak dengan salah satu majalah mesum. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku karena aku cukup yakin gambarnya masih bisa diterima oleh otak yang bersih."

Sakura terkekeh dan membiarkan Naruto berlalu meninggalkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap punggung tegap pria itu.

"Kehidupan Amerika, majalah mesum... Kosakatamu banyak yang baru rupanya. Kau sudah mulai banyak bicara denganku. Dan ini menyenangkan."bisik Sakura sebelum berjalan menuju dapur.

Gadis bunga itu tengah memikirkan makanan apa yang akan disuguhkannya pada Naruto untuk menggodanya. Menggoda bukan dalam artian fisik. Tapi memancing amarah Naruto sebanyak yang ia bisa. Melihat pria itu uring-uringan karena tingkah serampangan Sakura benar-benar menyenangkan. Karena hanya dengan pertengkaranlah Naruto mau benar-benar bicara dengannya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Juara 1 dalam pertandingan tennis amatir internasional. Lawanmu bukan orang sembarangan Naruto. Dia peraih medali emas dalam cabang tunggal, dan ganda. Kau bisa tau apa yang menyebabkan semua ini mengerikan?"tanya Kiba dengan menggelengkan kepala antusias. Sengaja mengejek sahabatnya itu hingga Naruto berubah geram.

"Oke, begini saja. Aku hanya menyarankan urungkan dulu pertandinganmu sampai kau juga memenangkan kejuaraan sepertinya. Setidaknya ketika berhadapan, kau memiliki kualifikasi yang sama dengannya. Kau juga akan memiliki keuntungan. Selain kau lebih tinggi dari gadis itu, kau juga seorang pria yang mengartikan bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dia."saran Kiba. Pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu memainkan raket tennisnya sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Aku memang memikirkan untuk menjadi pro. Tapi itu akan membuatnya semakin lama berada di rumahku. Kepalaku pusing sekali selama dia ada di rumah, Kiba."

"Jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakan soal membenci seseorang, Naruto. Kau tidak akan tau seberapa berharganya dia sebelum dia pergi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menatap langit yang sudah berganti warna menjadi senja."Semua orang yang mengatakan itu tidak akan benar-benar memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau pikir aku suka bertingkah tidak dewasa seperti ini? Kepalaku sudah sangat sakit. Mimpi buruk melandaku bertubi-tubi semenjak kepulangannya. Apa itu memiliki arti yang baik? Mengalahkannya tidak lagi menjadi obsesi seorang bocah yang kehilangan kasih sayang ibunya, Kiba. Tapi karena rasa tidak nyaman yang terus ditimbulkan kehadirannya. Apa kau bisa memahami itu?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kepada orang tuamu mengapa kau seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas. Mereka selalu terlihat tidak nyaman ketika aku bertanya soal masa kecilku. Bahkan ketika aku bertanya tentang darmawisata pertamaku. Jika aku mengatakan alasan aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura, aku cukup yakin mereka akan menjadi lebih khawatir lagi."

Kiba memangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Jadi solusi terakhirnya adalah membuatnya pergi dari hidupmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku merasa aku tidak boleh melepaskannya Kiba. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Urusan cintamu benar-benar rumit, Rubah. Kau ingin dia pergi tapi kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku tidak tau harus mengataimu brengsek atau bodoh dalam hal ini. Selesaikan dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Kurasa itu akan lebih baik."tukas Kiba sebelum melenggang menjauh. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam lapangan sunyi untuk berpikir.

"Urusan cinta, eh?"bisik Naruto yang hanya dijawab oleh keheningan. Senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ada ide yang menyeruak muncul tanpa diundang. Ide yang mungkin membutuhkan sedikit pengorbanan dengan berlama-lama dengan gadis itu. Tapi ini akan menyenangkan. Dia yakin itu.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Tinggal bersama?!"teriak Kushina dan Minato dengan tidak percaya. keduanya bahkan nyaris tersedak makanan karenanya.

"Secara teknis, ya. Tapi kami tidak benar-benar tinggal 'bersama' Ibu."ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'bersama'.

"Ta..Tapi... Itu Tokyo dan hanya berdua?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang semula membelalak kaget. Tapi gadis itu kembali terlihat santai setelah 10 detik berita mengejutkan itu melandanya.

"Tenang Bu. Aku tidak akan memperkosanya."

" _Baka_! Jaga ucapanmu di depan adikmu!"

Naruto terkekeh dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu balik menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang bagaikan roti dengan baking powder yang terlalu banyak. Senyum yang seketika membuat Naruto merinding.

Sakura masih menatapnya dengan mata menggoda. Bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum seolah akan menelan hidup-hidup sosok menggiurkan Naruto. Dan pria itu jengah. Keputusan meminta latihan dan mengikuti lomba tennis amatir Jepang sebelum terjun ke dunia profesional terasa amat menggelikan. Keputusan impulsif sialan, maki Naruto dalam hati sebelum kembali menatap ke arah piringnya.

"Baiklah. Pergi saja. Tapi pergi berdua ibu harap tidak menjadi bertiga sebelum kalian menikah."ujar Kushina.

"UHUK!"

Naruto berusaha menggapai air putih di atas meja. Tapi tangan Sakura mengganti tangan Naruto dan membantu pria itu minum dengan senyum menggoda. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah menelan semua minumannya, Sakura mendekat dan berbisik.

"Aku bahkan tidak keberatan kalau harus pulang bertiga, atau bahkan berlima."

"He? Siapa yang mau melakukan itu dan membawa anggota lain selain kau dan aku?"

"Bayi mungkin?"

"Nona, kurasa lebih baik kau membersihkan isi otakmu sehingga memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sekedar urusan pinggang ke bawah. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku hanya tau kalau aktivitas seperti itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengajarkan bagaimana caranya bermain tennis yang baik. Aku ingin menjadi profesional. Bukan menjadi temanmu tidur, mesum."

Sakura terkekeh. Dia sangat tau yang diinginkan pria kuning itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan untuk menggiring pria itu hingga batasnya.

"Aku akan mengajarkan apapun yang penting bagi kita. Aku janji."tukas Sakura dengan kerlingan menggoda.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura menatap teliti lokasi tempatnya akan tinggal bersama Naruto. Harus Sakura akui, pria ini memiliki banyak sekal kenalan menarik. Termasuk orang yang bersedia menyewakan rumah lengkap dengan lapangan tennis indor yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Lokasinya juga cukup menyenangkan. Terlebih, terletak pada kawasan elit yang terang saja bukan milik orang sembarangan.

"Kau pintar juga memilih tempat untuk sarang cinta kita."celetuk Sakura yang langsung mendapat balasan timpukan raket di kepalanya.

"Jangan menghayal yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, banyak maid yang bekerja disini dan kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah."

"Kita tidak bisa menjamin apa saja yang mungkin kita lakukan, Naruto. Dan lagi, godaan akan semakin besar setiap waktunya."

"Semuanya bisa kalau kau menghindari semua pakaian kurang bahan itu."

"Belikan pakaian yang pantas kalau begitu. Pakaianku begitu semua."

"Demi Tuhan! Ini bahkan baru hari pertama."

"Aku sangat bergantung padamu, Naruto. Kalau kau menginginkanku sopan, lakukan. Kalau masih sanksi dengan kata-kata bahwa aku tidak memiliki pakaian jenis yang kau minta, kau bisa mengecek pakaian di koperku."

"Kita belanja setelah ini."ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Kau yang bayar ya?"

"Terserah."

Sakura mengulum senyum. Senang dengan pernyataan dari pria pirang itu. Sepertinya perjalanannya kali ini akan membuat Sakura senang. Naruto akan semakin dekat dan dekat lagi dengannya.

" _I'll catch you no matter what."_ bisik Sakura.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura terkekeh mendapati pilihan baju yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Tidak ada satupun yang menyiratkan kata 'modern' atau ' _fashionable'_ sekalipun. Sedikit menyedihkan mengingat dia sendiri tidak pernah memakai pakaian dengan model 'tua' seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam. Sakura bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu sekalipun dia bersikap menyebalkan dan memilihkan baju yang jauh dari selera gadis itu. Tapi Sakura bahkan tidak terlihat kesal.

"Kau ingin aku mengenakan baju-baju dengan model yang pantas untuk nenekku?"tanya Sakura jahil.

"Pakaian itu sopan. Kau akan belajar menggunakan sopan santun ala timur."

"Tapi aku justru merasa kau sudah membuatku menjadi biarawati."

"Kita akan fokus pada kau yang melatihku. Bisakah?"

"Aku tentu bisa melakukan itu. Tapi kau berlebihan, Naruto."

"Dengar, penampilanmu sedikit menggangguku. Bahkan sejak kau pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di rumahku. Apa kau terbiasa mengenakan pakaian mini seperti itu di Amerika?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selera fashionku berubah setelah ada di Jepang. Mungkin kebanyakan karena terpengaruh olehmu."ujar Sakura jahil.

Garis wajah Naruto berubah keras dan semakin membuat Sakura tertawa. Gadis itu yakin Naruto tengah melontarkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Tapi dia sangat menikmati ekspresi menggemaskan itu. Ya Tuhan... Bisakah pria ini terus melakukan berbagai macam ekspresi ketika bersamanya?

"Eh, aku bahkan ingat tidak banyak yang tertarik dengan dada sebesar buah apel ini. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau itu bisa mengganggu pikiran model papan atas sepertimu."

"Hei! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membahas itu?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk setelah tawa yang sedari tadi membahana dari bibir mungilnya usai. "Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu dengan pakaian olahraga ala biarawati seperti yang kau mau. Tapi aku tidak akan bersikap lembut selama melatih. Dan setiap kali kau melakukan hal yang kupikir sangat baik dan sesuai harapanku, aku akan memberimu hadiah kecil. Hm?"

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak ada pakaian seksi dan latihan porsi profesional akan kulakukan untukmu. Jadi?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Deal."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menjamin satu hal, Naruto."

"Apa itu?"

Sakura tersenyum tulus dan mengusap pipi Naruto ringan. "Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padaku."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Bangun! Bangun!"

Naruto membuka matanya terkejut ketika sebuah Raket memukul pinggangnya dengan ringan tapi memiliki efek kejut yang luar biasa. Pria itu langsung terbangun dan mengumpat pelan ketika Sakura menarik tangannya dengan keras sehingga Naruto berada dalam posisi berdiri di lantai yang dingin.

"Ini masih pukul 4 pagi!"protes Naruto. Melupakan fakta dari mana dia bisa merasakan sengatan dingin luar biasa secara tiba-tiba.

"04.15 tepatnya. Dan... ups! Seharusnya aku tidak mendapatkan pemandangan seksi _almost naked_ darimu."ujar sakura dengan nada polos.

Kami-sama... Naruto langsung teringat dia hanya memakai celana boxer super pendek yang jelas mempertontonkan keseksian luar biasa. Cepat-cepat pria itu menutup bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku yakin jika celana itu terbuka sedikit kebawah aku bisa melihat tanda lahir..."

"Hei! Cepat keluar dan biarkan aku bersiap dengan pakaianku, mesum!"pekik Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya. "15 menit di lapangan. Kalau kau masih belum datang, aku akan menambahkan menu latihanmu sebagai hukuman."

.

.

.

"Telat 1 menit. Apa 15 menit cukup kurang untuk pria menyiapkan diri untuk latihan?"ujar Sakura masih dengan nada polosnya.

Bicara tentang polos, Naruto meneliti tubuh Sakura dan mencari adanya atribut seksi yang menjadi perjanjian mereka untuk tidak dikenakan dalam momen apapun. Dan benar saja, Gadis itu mengenakan sweater lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan rok selutut berwarna hijau mint dengan topi putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Sementara rambut sebahu gadis itu dikepang longgar. Pemandangan yang terang saja membuat Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik. Sangat ma... Tunggu? Apa dia akan mengatakan manis? Ya Tuhan! Ini sudah melenceng dari niatnya semula.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"protes Sakura. Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah wajah mungil yang... Ya Tuhan... Bisakah semua kalimat pujian tidak terlontar bahkan di dalam hati? Dia kemari murni untuk latihan. Bukan melakukan pendekatan!

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Tidak. Kau melamun dan aku tau itu."

"Baiklah. Terserah saja. Jadi kapan kita akan bermain tenis?"

"Kita tidak akan berlatih tenis dulu. Kau bisa menyimpan raketmu. Tapi aku perlu memastikan dulu seberapa kuatnya dirimu."

"Apa? Kau meremehkanku?"

"Bukan itu, Naruto. Untuk menjadi petenis yang hebat, kau harus memiliki ketahanan tubuh dan kelincahan yang baik. Kita akan melatih itu terlebih dahulu."

"Oke. Lalu menu latihannya?"

"Kau akan mulai latihan setiap pukul 04.30. Latihan akan dimulai dengan memutari lapangan tenis ini sebanyak 200 putaran. Lalu aku akan memberimu istirahat selama 30 menit untuk mandi, sarapan, dan minum. Kau juga harus _push up_ setidaknya 100 kali, _sit up_ 100 kali, naik turun tangga sebanyak 30 kali. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan istirahat 1 jam untuk mandi, makan siang, dan minum. Setelah itu kau berlatih mengayunkan raket 200 kali. Kau bisa makan malam dan istirahat setelah itu. Aku akan menaikkan porsi latihanmu sebanyak 20% dari jumlah yang kutetapkan setiap 7 hari berlangsung. Kita akan berlatih selama 3 minggu dulu untuk melihat perkembanganmu. Jika progresmu bagus, kita akan berlatih tanding dengan adil. Tapi latihanmu tidak boleh berhenti sampai kau mengikuti kejuaraan. Poin penting yang utama, setiap keterlambatan 1 menit aku akan menambahkan 20 kali di setiap menu latihan yang kusiapkan. Jadi jika kau telat 1 menit maka latihanmu menjadi 220 putaran lari, _push up_ 120 kali, _sit up_ 120 kali, naik turun tangga 50 kali, dan mengayun raket 220 kali. Kau akan kubebaskan dari latihan setiap hari minggu."

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Itu aturanku, Naruto."

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan duduk di sebelah sana menghitung putaranmu. Siap untuk mulai?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah dan memulai langkahnya. Semoga dia tidak jatuh pingsan dengan banyaknya menu latihan yang Sakura suguhkan. Semoga.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Benar saja. Dia tidak pingsan. Tapi nyaris pingsan. Gadis itu memang memiliki potensi yang janggal soal membuat emosi seseorang. Dan Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena dirinyalah yang meminta gadis itu untuk melatihnya. Latihan yang pantas disebut kegiatan militer itu membuat Naruto kelelahan bahkan setelah makan malamnya usai.

Paginya, dengan tubuh yang serasa akan remuk Naruto memulai latihan lagi. Sakura memang tidak menolerir menu latihan sama sekali. Sangat keras dan galak. Jika memprotes, Sakura akan menambahkan menu latihan. Dan jika (hanya jika) Naruto mencoba bandel dari aturan yang telah ditetapkan Sakura, gadis itu mengancam akan melucuti semua pakaiannya di depan Naruto. Ancaman gila yang sangat tidak ingin Naruto lakukan. Lebih baik dia jatuh pingsan ketimbang membiarkan tingkah aneh Sakura menguasainya.

Setelah 1 minggu berlatih, Naruto bahkan merasa semua yang dilakukannya bukan lagi hal yang memberatkan. Dia bisa menikmati malamnya tanpa langsung tertidur tepat setelah makan malam selesai. Seperti hari ini ketika hujan petir datang dan mengguyur Tokyo seperti tengah mengamuk. Ada perasaan akrab dengan keadaan ini sebenarnya. Seolah mengingatkannya akan sesuatu tapi dia tidak tau apa kegunaannya mengingat hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada isakan takut terdengar dan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi karena suara isakan itu berasal dari kamar Sakura. Naruto membuka pintu penghubung kamarnya dan kamar Sakura yang sejak awal kedatangan mereka memang tidak pernah terkunci namun tidak pernah dibuka oleh keduanya. Netra biru Naruto terbelalak manakala melihat gadis itu tengah meringkuk gelisah dengan ujung selimut yang digigitnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakan.

"Sakura?"panggil Naruto ketika posisinya sudah berada di dekat gadis pink tersebut. Sakura langsung terbangun dan memeluk Naruto erat. Pria itu merasakan seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto selembut mungkin. Tapi bahunya banjir air mata dan gadis itu terus bergumam ketakutan.

"Kau takut petir?"

Anggukan kuat dan telapak tangan yang dingin menjawab segalanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto membopong Sakura dan membaringkannya kembali di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun Sakura sangat kukuh memeluknya sehingga secara terpaksa Naruto ikut berbaring dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari petir, Sakura?"

"Kematian." Jeda beberapa menit. Naruto tertegun menatap netra jade yang terlihat rapuh itu. "Aku takut orang yang kusayangi melihat kematianku."

"Manusia tidak akan mati dengan mudah jika memang belum takdirnya untuk melewati itu, Sakura."

"Ketakutan tidak selalu memiliki alasan."

Pria itu mulai tersenyum karena secara perlahan, getaran di tubuh Sakura berkurang. Gadis itu masih terlihat ketakutan namun rona wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat pucat.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini ketika badai?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada rasa damai yang tidak akan terbayar oleh apapun bahkan obat penenang yang paling ampuh sekalipun. "Aku harus melaluinya dengan buruk."

"Apa kau selalu melewatinya sendirian?"

"Dulu ketika kecil beberapa kali aku melewatinya dalam pelukan seseorang. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Biasanya aku akan meringkuk dan menunggu pagi datang baru tertidur."

Ada yang janggal dengan pernyataan itu. Dilihat bagaimana seduktifnya tingkah gadis merah muda itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika Sakura tidak pernah melewati masa dewasanya dalam pelukan laki-laki. Dan pastinya laki-laki itu akan tau dengan kejanggalan gadis itu ketika badai berlangsung.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau menciumku?"

Apa gadis itu sudah gila? Ketika dia ketakutan seperti ini dia masih bepikir untuk menggoda Naruto? Yang benar saja!

"Apa otakmu selalu terisi sesuatu yang mesum?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Berciuman bukankah bisa membantu timbulnya hormon endorphin? Aku mungkin akan bisa istirahat malam ini setelah itu. Aku tidak ingin melalui malam ini dengan obat."

"Obat?"

Belum sampai pulih dari keterkejutannya, Naruto merasakan sensasi dingin dan kenyal hinggap di bibirnya. Lumatan lembut dan tanpa nafsu itu terjadi hingga tubuh Sakura berhenti menggigil. Gadis itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah merasa cukup tenang dan mulai mengantuk.

"Maaf dan terima kasih."bisik Sakura setelah mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Tidurlah."

"Jangan pergi."

Naruto mengangguk dan tanpa disadarinya, lengannya telah merangkul erat tubuh yang di luar dugaan Naruto amat sangat kurus itu. Telapak tangan Naruto mengusap lembut punggung Sakura seolah tengah meninabobokkan sosok manis tersebut. Tapi kantuk tak kunjung hinggap pada diri sang pria kuning. Banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya. Apa selama ini dia benar-benar mengenal sosok Haruno Sakura? Kenapa ada banyak sekali hal yang seolah hilang jika dia berhadapan dengannya? Kenapa dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu dia alami ketika bertemu dengan gadis ini? Dan kenapa ingatan terakhir yang masih menancap kuat di kepalanya adalah saat Naruto kecil marah pada Sakura karena telah membawa ibunya pergi dari hidupnya hingga berbuntut pada perjanjian tanding yang konyol? Lalu kemana ingatan selama Sakura tinggal di rumahnya hingga gadis itu pergi 12 tahun yang lalu?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Olaa minna san. Chiyo desu. Doumo Arigatou buat yang sudah mampir. Hehehehe... Chiyo sebenarnya malu nih fanfic udah lama terbengkalai. Habis untuk kelanjutan fic nya emang jauh banget alurnya dari punya kak Silent Maru. Maksudnya tuh jauh lebih cepet. Jadi sempat bingung gimana ngatur biar alur tetap mirip tapi rasa beda. Nah lho? Buat yang pernah membaca webtoon cerita ini, apa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa tokoh yang diperankan sama Sakura disini? Kalau belum, Chiyo kasih tau deh. Sakura disini itu memerankan tokoh Axel yang ada di cerita aslinya. Sementara Anya diperankan sama Naruto. Nah berhubung gender dibalik jadinya banyak sekali perubahan detail yang akhirnya Chiyo rubah dan ada kisah flashback juga yang nanti jauh banget sama kisah aslinya. Bocoran aja nih manteman... Chiyo akan membuat ini memiliki ending yang beda sama kisah aslinya. Kalau kalian mau baca cerita lengkapnya, kalian bisa baca di webtoon versi inggris. webtoon Indonesia berhenti di chap 25. Nggak tau kok bisa gitu.

Oke... without any further do... Semoga kalian suka. Klik fav dan follow. Jangan lupa kasih review ya. Ini hadiah perayaan selesai tugas negara Chiyo dan juga perayaan NSL days. Stay tuned untuk cerita Chiyo yang lain. Arigatou. :D

Jaa matta ne minna.


	4. Chapter 3, Who Are You?

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto,**

 **Ecstasy Hearts belong to Silent Maru.**

 **Enjoy the story and give your review below.**

 **Thank You. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kau sudah bangun? Kupikir kau memilih mati di dalam kamarmu ketimbang menemuiku lagi."/ "Menarik. Lain kali aku harus mencobanya."/ "Juara 1 dalam pertandingan tennis amatir internasional. Lawanmu bukan orang sembarangan Naruto. Dia peraih medali emas dalam cabang tunggal, dan ganda. Kau bisa tau apa yang menyebabkan semua ini mengerikan?"/ "Oke, begini saja. Aku hanya menyarankan urungkan dulu pertandinganmu sampai kau juga memenangkan kejuaraan sepertinya. Setidaknya ketika berhadapan, kau memiliki kualifikasi yang sama dengannya. ..."/ "Tinggal bersama?!"/ "Baiklah. Pergi saja. Tapi pergi berdua ibu harap tidak menjadi bertiga sebelum kalian menikah."/ "Kita tidak akan berlatih tenis dulu. Kau bisa menyimpan raketmu. Tapi aku perlu memastikan dulu seberapa kuatnya dirimu."/ "Bukan itu, Naruto. Untuk menjadi petenis yang hebat, kau harus memiliki ketahanan tubuh dan kelincahan yang baik. Kita akan melatih itu terlebih dahulu."/ "Kau mau menciumku?"/ "Jangan pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Who Are You?**

 **.**

Sakura memandangi langit terik yang cukup indah. Panas yang amat disyukuri olehnya. Tanda bahwa dia masih diberi kesempatan waktu. Terlebih jika saat ini dia bisa melihat pria pirang yang hampir sering menemaninya dan membiarkan Sakura melumat bibirnya hingga tertidur. Naruto tidak lagi melayangkan protes dan malah mengecup dahinya jika tidur Sakura mulai gelisah.

"Aku sudah selesai."bisik Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut. Namun ekspresinya berganti dengan ekspresi riang.

"Waktumu semakin cepat saja ne?"

"Aku bisa lakukan lebih, sepertinya."

"Sudah mulai sombong dengan latihan yang kuberikan, hm?"ejek Sakura sembari mengulurkan air putih ke arah Naruto. Pria pirang itu menerimanya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan pakaian pilihan Naruto yang panjang di udara yang terik. Topi jerami yang dikenakannya malah memberikan suasana lembut pada musim panas ini, siapa sebenarnya gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini? Benarkah dia orang yang sama dengan 12 tahun yang lalu? Pikir Naruto.

Lamunan dan sorot mata lembut itu benar-benar menghipnotis Naruto. Sakura yang tersadar segera mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto tanpa merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya keringat dari tubuh pria pirang itu. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan kesungguhan penuh."bisik Sakura dengan senyum yang tidak berhenti mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku justru merasa aku tidak mengenalmu lagi selama 12 tahun ini."balas Naruto. "Ne, katakan sesuatu Sakura."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa aku dulu benar-benar membencimu? Apa dulu aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kebencian? Apa dulu..."

"Kau dulu sangat baik. Jangan tanyakan apa-apa lagi. Aku sedikit lelah."

"Siapa sebenarnya Haruno Sakura?"tanya Naruto bersikeras. Dia membutuhkan jawaban untuk menjawab banyak kepingan yang hilang dari ingatannya.

"Gadis kecil yang membuat perjanjian konyol dengan pria cilik karena telah merebut ibunya." Sakura berdiri. Matanya menatap sedih ke dalam dua netra biru milik Naruto. "Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras, Naruto."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut mendengar kalimat sedih tersebut. Apa maksudnya dengan hanya mampir sebentar?

"30 menit untuk istirahat. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Sakura bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa gadis itu menutupi banyak sekali hal seolah itu akan membuka banyak sekali luka? Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Naruto membuka makan malamnya dengan sedikit malas. Sakura memilih menggulung dirinya di balik selimut ketimbang menemani Naruto makan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa benar-benar kesepian tanpa adanya Sakura.

Pria pirang itu menyelesaikan makannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memilih memasuki kamar Sakura untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. Mungkin dengan ini segala kesepian yang ia rasakan bisa teratasi.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam selimut dan duduk. Sial! Naruto salah memilih waktu karena Sakura tidur dengan gaun tidur berbahan sutra. Sangat seksi. Dia memiliki perjanjian untuk selalu memakai pakaian panjang ketika berlatih bersama Naruto. Tapi tidak ketika Sakura sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau merindukanku sampai datang ke kamarku?"ujar Sakura dengan senyum.

Naruto bahkan harus menahan umpatan ketika tali spagetti gaun tidur gadis itu melorot dari bahunya. Ya Tuhan! Naruto masih normal. Dia juga bisa tergoda.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil jubah tidurnya dan memakainya sebelum duduk di atas kasur.

"Sekarang sudah aman. Ada apa?"tanya Sakura dengan santai seolah apa yang Naruto lihat adalah hal biasa.

"Ke... kenapa tidak makan di meja makan?"

"Aku sedikit kelelahan tadi. Jadi aku meminta seorang maid mengantarkan roti dan sup. Inginnya tidur sedikit lebih lama. Tapi kau merengek masuk."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sakura!"

Gadis itu terkekeh dan mengecup pipi sebelah kanan Narutoi dengan santai. "Aku juga tau itu. Aku mengantuk. Kau mau menemaniku tidur?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau adalah obat yang lebih ampuh dari seluruh obat yang kumiliki."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi khawatir. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan memeriksa dahi Sakura dengan seksama. Tidak panas. Tapi wajah pucat Sakura menjelaskan banyak hal. Gadis itu jelas butuh istirahat.

"Apa oke kalau kau tidak meminumnya?"

"Obat itu hanya diminum ketika aku merasa nyeri, Naruto. Sekarang aku ingin tidur."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto ikut naik di atas kasur. Bergabung dengan Sakura yang secara surprise, tidak melepas jubah tidurnya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungil itu. Entahlah. Naruto seperti tidak ingin melepas Sakura apapun alasannya. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang begitu... akrab.

Sakura mendongakkan wajah. Nafas beraroma cherry menusuk indra penciuman Naruto. Membuat jantung pria itu berdebar lebih kencang. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, Naruto sudah mencium bibir itu penuh perasaan. Sakura tidak berusaha menghindar. Gadis itu begitu responsif dan membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan sama hangatnya. Bahkan gadis itu membiarkan Naruto menyentuhnya di beberapa tempat.

Tidak... mereka tidak melakukan lebih dari cium dan cumbu. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuyarkan angan mereka entah kemana. Jika saja tidak teringat akan batasan yang boleh mereka lakukan sebelum adanya janji pernikahan... mungkin saja mereka akan melanjutkannya.

Namun keduanya seolah sepakat itu saja cukup. Kecup dan cumbu berlanjut hingga keduanya tertidur. Dalam dinginnya malam dan hangatnya pelukan. Begitu damai dan menenangkan. Jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan tidur mereka sebelum ini.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura mengamati catatan rekor latihan Naruto dan selama 2 minggu ini, pria itu berkembang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Formasi kuda-kudanya kokoh dan kecepatan serta ketahanannya membuat Sakura harus mengakuinya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan menu latihannya. Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebotol air minum.

"Lebih cepat 15 menit dari kemarin. Aku benar-benar harus mengakui bahwa kau semakin bagus saja dalam latihan ini."

Naruto mengangguk senang. Puas dengan pencapaiannya. "Jadi, apa hadiahku?"tanya Naruto dengan jahil.

Sakura tersenyum. Agaknya, gadis itu tidak peduli dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh Naruto. Karena beberapa detik setelah pria itu meminta hadiahnya, Sakura memeluk leher pria itu. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto sebelum mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Nanti siang kita akan berlatih tanding."tukas Sakura setelah melonggarkan pelukannya.

Gadis itu melenggang masuk ke rumah untuk istirahat dan makan siang. Tapi Naruto tetap terpaku di lapangan. Mengingat rasa manis dan cherry yang menempel di tubuhnya. Gadis itu memiliki sihir yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sendu pada layar ponselnya. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi pada momen yang seperti ini. Tidak dengan segala keruwetan hubungan yang dialaminya bersama Naruto. Sakura benar-benar ingin menjalani hidup yang normal. Tanpa adanya interupsi bahagia seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sakura."

Panggilan itu membuat sang gadis bunga mendongak. Senyum merekah secara instan dari bibirnya. Tangan gadis itu terentang untuk memeluk Naruto yang datang. Dan seperti tanpa komando, pria itu memeluk Sakura.

"Latihan tanding?"tanya Naruto.

"Nanti dulu. Kita tunggu 30 menit. Kita baru saja makan siang dan aku tidak ingin kita muntah karena itu."

Naruto terkekeh dan duduk di samping Sakura. Matanya menerawang ke arah lapangan. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Sakura terasa... entahlah. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu jadi terasa abu-abu. Naruto tidak yakin semua kemarahan yang ia rasakan pada Sakura dulu hanyalah karena sikap cemburu seorang bocah karena bocah lain lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya. Naruto bahkan cukup yakin jika ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan dulu.

Faktor lain yang membuatnya berpikir adalah... waktu Sakura berada di rumahnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diingat Naruto. Rasanya ada banyak sekali waktu yang tidak Naruto ingat. Kedua orang tuanya juga tidak pernah membahas tentang keberadaan Sakura di dalam masa lalu mereka. Seolah gadis itu memang sesuatu yang harus ia lupakan.

"Sakura."

"Nani?"

"Kau sebenarnya itu siapa? Kenapa banyak hal pada dirimu yang benar-benar membuatku merasa... bingung..."

Sakura menatap lekat netra biru Naruto. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala pirang pria itu dengan senyum tipis. "Aku adalah masa lalu. Tidak perlu diingat. Hanya mampir sebentar dan izinkan aku melakukan itu."

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau akan pergi kemana? Kenapa mengatakan mampir?"

"Hidupmu berharga. Dan untuk itu aku hadir sebentar."

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak terus-terusan menatap netra biru yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Tidak. Jangan sekarang.

"Kita latihan tanding dulu."putus Sakura sembari menenteng raketnya. Naruto mengekori sembari mengamati Sakura lamat-lamat. Ada sejuta hal yang disembunyikan. Ada suatu hal yang berusaha untuk dikuburnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya... Haruno Sakura?"

.

.

.

"15-love."

Naruto mulai mengjar bola yang dipukul Sakura.

"30-love."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang karena Naruto masih belum bisa membaca peta permainannya. Sekalipun kecepatan dan ketangkasan pria itu cukup baik.

"40-love."

Naruto kembali meleset. Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dia bisa mengembalikan bola itu.

"Hei, apa kau masih oke untuk latihan?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau ini terbuat dari apa, Sakura? Kenapa bolamu cepat sekali?"

Sakura terkekeh. Dia berjalan menuju Naruto dan berdiri di belakang pria itu. Tangannya membetulkan letak pinggang, melebarkan sedikit kuda-kuda Naruto.

"Kau tau? Permainan ini seperti ketika kau menangkap serangga ketika kita kecil dulu. Kau harus cepat untuk mendapatkannya. Anggap saja kau sedang berlomba mendapatkan sesuatu. Siku dan bahu menjadi tumpuan ketika melempar bola. Dan usahakan tenaga yang kau keluarkan seminim mungkin untuk menjaga stamina. Otomatis posisi lengannya tidak boleh begini." Sakura membetulkan posisi lengan.

"Mau mencoba lagi?"tawar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk dan mencoba posisi yang diminta Sakura. Kali ini fokusnya ada pada raket yang dibawa Sakura.

Pok!

Naruto mengejar arah bola dan...

POK!

Sakura menangkis bola Naruto.

POK!

POK!

POK!

"40-15."

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang takjub pada hasil latihannya. " _Well done, Naruto_."

Naruto ganti yang melemparkan bola.

Pok!

POK!

POK!

POK!

POK!

"40-30."

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk membuatku merasa menang dengan mengalah kan, Sakura?"tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengalah padamu, _Baka._ "

Naruto melakukan _serve_ lagi.

Pok!

POK!

POK!

POK!

"Game untukku."ujar Sakura dengan riang.

"Wow."

"Wow juga. Kau hebat. Bagaimanapun aku pernah menjadi juara dunia. Dan mengambil bolaku bukan soal mudah."

"Kau juga hebat. Terima kasih."

Jeda hening lama.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam pro?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Selama 2 minggu, dia benar-benar lupa dengan tujuan awalnya mengajak Sakura kemari. Rasanya berlatih dengan gadis itu sangat menyenangkan. Sekalipun beberapa kali mereka harus berdebat. Belum lagi... kedekatan yang tidak pernah Naruto duga untuk ia miliki bersama orang yang dia benci selama ini.

"Mungkin."balas Naruto dengan bimbang.

"Apa denganku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadilah pro. Mau kan?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat Naruto. "Berjanjilah."

"Apa yang akan kau kalukan kalau aku berhasil menjadi pro?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah. Sesuatu yang paling kau inginkan. Apapun itu."

Naruto tidak tau apa yang salah. Tapi pria itu menangkap sebuah kesedihan. Maka, tanpa menjabat tangan Sakura, pria itu memeluk Sakura dengan dibatasi net yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

" _Don't let me down, Sakura."_

" _I won't. Promise."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Olla minna. Chiyo desu. Pesta update! hehehehe... FF ini terlalu lama nganggur ne? Tapi yang penting sudah update.**

 **Gimana? Apa sudah mau siapin tisu? FF ini memang sedih. Cerita aslinya aja sudah sukses bikin Chiyo nangis badai. (lebay)**

 **At least but not last: Arigatou. Terus dukung dengan menekan fav dan follow. Jangan lupa untuk berikan review terbaik kalian.**

 **Next turn Up: Love and Trust.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
